


【青黄】Ring Your Love☆圈住你的爱（2）

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18！！！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【2】</p><p>R18！！</p><p>青峰总裁❤黄濑模特</p><p>四年之痒</p><p>同居梗</p><p>以上</p>
            </blockquote>





	【青黄】Ring Your Love☆圈住你的爱（2）

【青黄】Ring Your Love☆圈住你的爱

R18！！

青峰总裁?黄濑模特

四年之痒

同居梗

以上

——————正文———————

“小青峰，你……你要干嘛啊？”黄濑根本没有想到青峰会突然来啊，明明早上对自己那么冷淡的。

“你说我要干什么？”青峰全身上下已经就剩一条黑色的四角内裤，一步一步地走近黄濑，健美的身材全然袒露在黄濑面前。“你应该最清楚了吧。按以往的经验来说，你说我接下来要干什么呢？”

青峰步步紧逼，黄濑则步步后退，没站稳倒到了床上。

青峰见状一笑，一条腿跪在了黄濑两腿之间的床上，双手撑在黄濑耳边两侧，附身凑近很是紧张的黄濑，“你这么自觉地躺倒床上？”

“小青峰，我们现在明明是在冷战啊！”黄濑双手别别扭扭地撑着青峰结实的胸膛，脸红的不行。不管做过多少次，对于青峰给他的每一次，黄濑都像是初次似的很害羞。“小青峰明明对我都厌烦了吧，果然我的身体对你来说还是有点用处的。”

“我什么时候说过厌烦你了的话了？”青峰皱着眉，看着失落的黄濑竟然有一点点生气。自己明明把这个让人爱的死去活来的黄毛当成掌上明珠一般，怎么会给他那种被抛弃的感觉？难道因为工作忙冷落了他一个月，他心里就这么忐忑，就这样没有安全感？“在你心里，你就是怎么想我的吗？因为你的容貌、你的身体才爱你的？你对我们的爱连最起码的信任感都没有。”

“我是没有！”黄濑气哭道，“我根本不敢有。就算最初是你追的我，可是如今是我爱你更多。我做什么事情都是围着你转，我根本离不开你。可是你不一样啊，你总是那么独立，好像根本不用依靠谁一样。你去瑞士出了十天差，整整十天都不给我打一个电话。我打给你，你还嫌我烦没聊几句就挂了。我对你来说只是生活的调味剂吧，多了少了会改变什么！什么都不会改变。”

“你说什么瞎话！”青峰愤怒地压在黄濑身上，“我不在乎你？我不在乎你就根本不会放弃那些情妇和一年的性生活去追你！不会和你在一起住了三年这么久！更不会为了和你永远在一起、为了给你一个名分，白天黑夜不分地拼命想把手头上的工作全做完，然后和你去荷兰结婚！”

黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，青峰说了那么一大堆，他只记住了一句：青峰要和自己结婚！

青峰突然起身从西服裤兜里拿出了一个小礼品盒，丢给了黄濑，“也不会为了买这个东西，放下手里的项目特意跑去瑞士买这个戒指！”

黄濑愣愣地爬到床边拿起了礼盒，打开一看，竟然真的是那个独一无二的对戒！

那时候黄濑还没有答应青峰要和他交往，青峰天天死皮赖脸地跟着自己，甚至连自己住址都调查的明明白白。黄濑为了躲青峰的追求，就想着要不出国玩玩吧。毕竟青峰可不是闲人，绝对不会跟着自己去国外旅游浪费他宝贵的创造财富的时间吧。

谁知，黄濑在飞往瑞士的飞机上看到了那个带着大框黑色墨镜的黑皮男人坐在自己号码座位的旁边，而且是只有两个人并排的那种。一群穿着制服漂亮的空姐在青峰身后窃窃私语，不用想也是在感叹着这个充满狂拽之气的帅气男人。

“这里。”青峰从黄濑一上飞机就看见了他，大概的确是因为黄濑在人群中也过于耀眼，是个独特的存在。青峰朝黄濑挥了挥手，示意他的位置在自己旁边。

“难道大公司的总裁都像你这样闲吗？”黄濑无奈地瞥了瞥青峰身旁座位的号码，的确是自己的。

“还不是听说某人要去瑞士，我才舍命陪君子的？”青峰侧着身子，用右手拄着脸打量着黄濑的一身时尚装扮，“不愧是我看上的人，总是怎么光鲜亮丽啊。”

黄濑被青峰盯得有些不自然，脸色也微微泛红，“明明有那么多女人喜欢你，你干嘛总是缠着我不放手啊？”

“哈？当然是喜欢你、爱你才来追求你的啊。”青峰伸手想去帮黄濑整理整理被风乱的头发，却被黄濑别别扭扭地拍掉了手。“怎么？碰碰你都不行？黄濑，你还真是挺难追啊。”

青峰不甘心，趁黄濑不注意迅速亲了黄濑脸蛋一下。看着黄濑的脸色由白色变成红彤彤的，青峰心里很是得意。果然黄濑心里对我还是挺喜欢的，亲一下就羞成这样。

“青峰大辉！”黄濑立马用手捂住青峰亲过的地方，羞得不行，“你没看见那些空姐都往这里看吗！大庭广众的，你就亲我！”

“那你的意思是……”青峰凑近黄濑耳边，“不是大庭广众的话，我就可以随便亲你喽？”

黄濑闻言脸更红得不行，“你曲解我的意思！你不许碰我、不许亲我！”

“黄濑，其实你不讨厌我亲你吧？”青峰笑嘻嘻地看着黄濑，道。

“谁说的，我讨厌死了！”黄濑故意顶着青峰说。

“那你不应该赶紧擦去我的口水吗？”青峰看着黄濑恍然大悟似的，笑意更浓了。“果然和你一起来是对的，和你在一起我总觉得很开心呢。”

黄濑用力地猛擦青峰亲过的地方，虽然其实青峰便没有留下口水，只是嘴唇轻轻碰了一下而已。“我……我只是被你吓的忘了擦！”

“黄濑，你的动作太夸张了吧。果然，你还是对我有好感吧。”

“去你的青峰大辉，自恋不适合你！”黄濑带上眼罩，不理青峰闷头睡觉去。

……

“喂，黄毛，你别睡啊！”青峰扯了扯黄濑的眼罩。

“青峰大辉，你要是再打扰我睡觉我就开始讨厌你喽！”黄濑落下左边眼罩瞥了青峰一眼，以示警告。

青峰可是听出了弦外音，果然是对我有好感吗！

青峰乖乖帮黄濑扯上了眼罩，还偷偷拍了拍黄濑的脑袋，“晚安。”

黄濑无语，可心里还真是有些暖暖的。或许瑞士之行有青峰陪着，会变得更有趣吧，黄濑这样想着。

 

黄濑醒来的时候，就感觉到自己肩膀上明显有重物压着。侧头一看，青峰正以一种极为扭曲的方式，脑袋跨过了两人之间的扶手枕着自己的肩膀。

就为了枕枕黄濑的肩膀，青峰就以脖子可能在接下来的一段时间里极为疼痛为代价？黄濑还真是不理解青峰为什么对自己这么执着啊。尽管如此，青峰的此举的确是有加分。毕竟黄濑不是铁石心肠，感动还是有那么一点点的。

“喂，青峰，醒醒，快到了。”黄濑摇了摇青峰，青峰迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，抬头的时候嘴唇不小心又扫到了黄濑的脸颊。

……你是亲我亲上瘾了，不是？

“脖子疼。”青峰扶着脖子，试着慢慢动了动，可疼得不行。果然追求爱情是要付出代价的。

“你活该。”黄濑笑道，“谁叫你欺负我了！”

“哈？就占你点便宜，怎么算欺负你。再说，我这不是还有代价了吗！”青峰捂住脖子，一点也不敢动。

“切，本来好好地依着座位就很舒服了，你非要靠过来。”

“要不是因为旁边坐的是你，你看我惜不惜的凑过去！”

“……”黄濑被青峰这句话顶的没话反驳了，看着青峰好像的确挺疼的似的，便伸手去帮青峰按摩了一下脖子。黄濑学过按摩的技巧，所以青峰很是舒服。

“你这算是向我示好？”青峰得意地摸着黄濑放在自己肩上的手，色色地问道。

“啊！轻点啊。”黄濑闻言狠狠掐了青峰一下。

“叫你乱说话！”

下了飞机，已经晚上十一点多了。自然青峰已经帮黄濑和自己定好了酒店，当然是两个单人房。即便青峰认准了黄濑这个人，也不是急于求成的人。青峰知道，要是乱来让黄濑对自己有了不好的印象，那自己一辈子就别想迎娶他进家门了。

“诶？你竟然订了两间房？”在青峰丢给黄濑钥匙的时候，黄濑吃惊地看着青峰，毕竟青峰是很色很黄的男人吧。本来还担心要这么处理和青峰同房的尴尬，这么一来到是不用担心了。可随之而来的是另一种异样的感觉：切，原来青峰大辉没那么想要我啊。

“怎么？难道你想一个人住双人间？黄濑，你小子也太贪婪了吧。”青峰并没有解读明白黄濑心里所想。

“才没有。”黄濑道，“我去睡觉了。”

“诶，黄濑你等一下。”黄濑闻言站停，看着青峰快步向自己走来，用手搂起黄濑的刘海，在漂亮的额头上落下了一个吻。“宝贝儿，晚安。”

说罢，青峰就立刻消失在走廊里。就留黄濑一个人神愣愣地呆滞着。

和青峰在一起，很温暖。这是黄濑最初的感觉，也是给青峰第一个全五分的时刻。果然，自己最终会沦陷在青峰大辉式的温柔里吧。

早餐青峰已经找人送到了黄濑屋子里。吃完了早餐，黄濑正计划着要去哪里观光比较好。

“诶？”看到出租车停在了一个金碧辉煌的大商店门口，黄濑算是第一次感到店大压客的滋味。“小青峰带我来这里干嘛？我又不要结婚，要戒指干嘛？”

“谁说戒指只有结婚的时候才可以戴？”青峰拉起黄濑的手就走进了珠宝钻石的殿堂。“看看有没有你喜欢的，我送你一个。”

“小青峰，这样不好吧。”黄濑紧张地口癖都说出来了。

“哈？小青峰？这是什么奇怪的称呼？”

“不要在意这个了。说起来，小青峰为什么要送我戒指啊？”

“当然是为了Ring Your Love了。”青峰道。

“诶？”

“这个店的名字就叫做Ring Your Love，圈住你的爱。”

“小青峰好霸道啊。”黄濑看着青峰好像很认真地挑选着似的，“不过，这果然还是婚戒吧。”

“这一对挺合适我们的。”青峰指着那对分别镶嵌着蓝宝石和黄宝石的粗环钻戒道。

那对钻戒的确很漂亮，而且很适合男人佩戴。黄濑的目光下移，瞥了眼价格，扯着青峰衣服的手都紧张的出汗了。这是传说中的天文数字吧。

“小青峰是土豪吗？”黄濑凑近青峰的耳朵小声问道。

“哈？再怎么也应该说我是富豪吧。土豪难道是褒义词吗？”

……黄濑只能在心里吐槽，果然富人和我们穷人的关注点不同。

“把这两个包起来……”

“停！”黄濑叫停了服务员的动作，“就算你买下来，我也不会要的。虽然他们的确很漂亮。我们做个约定好了，你要是以后和我要结婚了，这对戒指就是我们的婚戒好了。”

青峰看了眼黄濑，下定决心定要把这个勾人的小妖精娶到手。

回国后，黄濑还纳闷青峰怎么不缠着自己。这才知道青峰是放弃了一个很重要的开发项目来陪自己到瑞士玩的，现在股东们都在责难青峰，希望青峰给个说法为什么尸位素餐。青峰和那些股东纠缠了半个月，才处理好公司的事。当天晚上，青峰就迫不及待地开车到了黄濑家门口。黄濑对于青峰的行为很感动，就留青峰在家里过夜了。不仅是过夜，还被青峰哄骗地允许他和自己同床共枕。当然尽管他们接吻激烈到差点擦枪走火，可青峰还是顺从了黄濑的意愿并没有霸王硬上弓。结果，黄濑第一次体验到了在一个男人怀里睡醒的早晨。

当然，黄濑是理性的，并不会因为青峰的这些令人感动的举动而轻易动摇。毕竟爱情不是靠感动就可以维持的，所以黄濑甚至有些后悔自己昨晚主动去吻青峰。之后，青峰追黄濑这场马拉松便持续着。

“你还记得这个啊。”黄濑高兴地捧着对戒，眼睛里视线都有些模糊了。晶莹的泪珠在眼眶里打转，可黄濑却没轻易让它们流出来。

“我对你做过的每一件事我都记得。”青峰坐到黄濑面前，伸手去解开黄濑身上衣服的扣子。

“现在明明应该是抒情的时候吧……”黄濑看着自己已经被解开的衣服，小声嘟囔着，“小青峰毕竟还是小青峰，果然色色的才是小青峰的本来属性。”

青峰低头吸住了久别重逢的黄濑胸前可爱的小红珠，而那颗红珠仿佛也感受到自己的主人正在舔弄按摩自己，乖乖地挺立起来以便青峰可以更好地舔咬。青峰当然是公平的，左边舔着，右边的当然也要给予抚慰。左手时轻时重地按压着黄濑的乳头，还故意狠狠地往里面按，有着漂亮的红色的小乳头时而凸出来时而陷进去全在青峰的鼓掌之中。

“小青峰，你的嘴法和手法好色情……”黄濑怎么可能不注意自己胸前的遭遇？！青峰像宝宝吸奶似的用力地吸吮着黄濑暗红色的乳头，吸的肿胀不堪。而乳头下边那圈软软的肌肤青峰更是不放过，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，配合着上面吸允的声音，早就把黄濑的性器勾引的勃起了。“啊……”

听到黄濑的淫荡声，青峰故意狠狠舔了一下黄濑的乳头，“黄濑，你比以前更敏感了。以前我要舔一会儿你的性器才会勃起吧，今天怎么这么快就精神了？”青峰继续在黄濑胸前耕耘，当然右手伸进黄濑的内裤里，直接握紧了黄濑的命根子。

“啊~小青峰，你坏……”黄濑被青峰上下夹击，早就进入状态了。身子不自觉地跟随着青峰手上的套弄动作摆动着腰身，一点一点坐到了青峰大腿上，有意无意地用自己的屁股摩擦到了青峰也开始肿胀撑起小帐篷的性器了。

“黄濑，你个小荡妇，果然一段时间不操你，你就变得异常敏感了。你还真是个勾人的小妖精，明明知道我最受不了你这清纯青涩的反应了。”青峰撸着黄濑性器的动作加大了幅度，黄濑感受到了巨大的满足。可是比起青峰那物插进自己后穴填满自己的感觉，这样带来的快感还是相差甚远。

“小青峰~我想~想要你的……啊~我要你~”黄濑故意用自己的小穴处摩擦着青峰的性器，费力地轻抬着自己的屁股再轻轻做下去，模拟着和青峰做爱的美好情景。

这世上怕是没有人能抵制得了黄濑凉太的勾引。如果这个人是青峰，那就更是不可能的事情。对于性事上，青峰虽然有进攻的主动权，却时常是听着黄濑摆布的。黄濑的勾引和呻吟往往都能让青峰做出符合黄濑心愿的动作。青峰在与黄濑的性事上，往往保持着比绅士还绅士的气质。因为青峰太宠黄濑了，所以不会让黄濑受到一点痛苦。只要黄濑叫停，即使自己饥渴难耐，青峰也会从黄濑的洞穴里抽出来自己去卫生间解决。当然，黄濑也知道青峰的绅士，所以在做爱的时候，除非是万不得已真的很难受，黄濑是不会主动叫停的。更何况青峰的技术那是世界级的一流，每次都给自己不一样的性体验，让自己飘飘欲仙，爽到想和青峰做上一生一世。

“这可是你说的。”青峰嗓音沙哑，一把扯开了黄濑的衣裤，活活剥光了黄濑。“一会儿你要是想叫停的话，我绝对不会答应的。”

“嘻嘻，”黄濑心里美滋滋的，“小青峰哪次不是这么说的，可你还不是会在我难受的时候停下来吗！我黄濑凉太最爱青峰大辉了！”说着，黄濑裸身跪在床上，帮青峰退下了那遮盖着黄濑梦寐以求的性器的内裤。

“黄濑你面朝上躺下，把屁股对着床边缘。”青峰指挥道。

即使和青峰这三年里做了几千次爱，对于这样大白天赤身裸体的让青峰摆弄着自己身体以摆出各种淫荡的姿势以供青峰享用的事情，黄濑还是害羞。大概这是一生都无法改变的吧。青峰的手沿着黄濑的侧腰一直向下，经过大腿的时候就顺其自然地摸到了大腿内里。两只古铜色的手揉面似的用力揉搓着黄濑大腿内侧的嫩肉，青峰对于大腿根部的肌肤尤其钟爱，可能是因为那里可以让黄濑爽到射。

青峰低头在黄濑细长的腿上印着草莓，亲到大腿根就不再移动舔弄轻咬吸允着，异样的感觉让黄濑不自觉地收拢了大腿。黄濑只是瞥了一眼，就看见青峰的脑袋被自己夹在两腿间，而青峰服务完大腿的肌肤后就一口在自己的龟头上狠狠吸了一口。就只这一口，就足以让黄濑满足地射上一回了。

“味道还不错。”每次青峰用嘴让自己释放的时候，都会像他们第一次见面那样邪邪地这么说一句。往往只是说一句这样的话，就足够让黄濑再勃起一回。青峰时常为黄濑这样的纯情，即使和自己每天都干上三到五回却仍旧能因为一句话而勃起而骄傲。果然，黄濑其实从第一次见面就对自己有好感吧。“黄濑，你今天真的很敏感嘛！我手指都没插进你后面，就只是轻轻吸了一下你的龟头，你就射了这么多。”

“小青峰，你不要讲出来啊！啊~~”青峰趁黄濑说话的功夫已经抬起黄濑的屁股，将一根手指慢慢塞进了黄濑温热潮湿的后穴了。

“你的小嘴在一点一点咬着我的手指呢，黄濑。果然是我最爱的地方，还是这么紧致这么舒服。”青峰舔了舔黄濑因为情欲而颤抖的睫毛，“小妖精，现在就这样扭腰，你是想让我等会干死你吗？”

“小青峰~啊~不要说~说这样的话啦~啊！小青峰不要按那个地方~~”黄濑突然把手伸到自己的后穴握住了青峰在自己肠道里蠕动按压自己的高潮点的手，“啊~我不要自己~射~我要和小青峰一起~一起高潮~哈~”

“黄濑，我真的爱你。”青峰俯首咬住了黄濑鲜红的唇瓣，双手抬起黄濑的屁股，把自己的性器对准了黄濑的后穴猛然插了入去。黄濑根本还没做好心理准备，只能用双腿紧紧地缠紧青峰的腰，不停地摆动着自己妩媚的腰身以配合青峰疯狂到癫狂地抽插频率。

“哈~小青峰~小青峰这次~第一次就做的~做的这么激烈~啊~~好舒服~”

“黄濑，”青峰大力地顶弄着黄濑的菊花，一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次深。深入到甚至能感觉到已经顶到了黄濑内里的尽头。“我可是憋了33天。”

黄濑闻言，原来青峰这些天也是数着日子度过的。这么想着，黄濑心里更是暖上一层。

“诶？”黄濑看着青峰猛然抬起自己的腰身，把自己的菊花悬空，只能靠背部和青峰的臂力支撑自己的身体。抬高了黄濑的身体，青峰的性器和黄濑的菊花更加完美的摩擦着，淫荡的呻吟声、后穴的水渍声和青峰的低喘声充斥着房间。“小、小青峰~好~好深~好深~”

“黄濑，我这样操你，你舒服吗？”

“小青峰~坏~怎么能~能这样问我~”

“我操你操的舒服吗？”

“我不说~啊！！”青峰用力地插入内里，并且狠狠地摩擦到了黄濑的高潮点。

“黄濑，你竟然敢拍那样的照片，你是不知道自己是谁的吧？我今天就让你知道知道，你包括你这身子只有我能碰，只有我能干死你！”

“小青峰对不起！”黄濑突然想到自己头脑一热，就为了气青峰而去拍了那样的照片。就只有青峰手里那一本里印了自己的照片，其实那是和小桃井一起商量气气青峰的产物。“其实~啊~小青峰别插~那么狠~”

“不狠点你能记住自己属于谁吗？”青峰仍旧用力地摆动自己的腰，高频度地抽插已经让黄濑的性器开始冒汁液了，可是青峰的持久力是令人害怕的强。

黄濑狠下心去用双手堵住了自己的龟头，“其实~那个照片只有~那本杂志里有~别人都不会~不会看到啦~啊~”

黄濑每说一个字，青峰就狠狠地插弄一下，效果很明显。黄濑的淫叫已经让自己的性器快要爆裂了。而黄濑小穴和菊口软软嫩嫩的肠肉的包裹和让人发狂的紧致感都一步一步逼着青峰发狂。

“黄濑，太紧了！”青峰声音嘶哑，“黄濑你夹的我要疯掉了。”

青峰看着黄濑，看到了黄濑强忍着捏住自己的性器隐忍的表情，有些心疼地俯下身子亲了亲黄濑，“你要是想射就射出来啊，为何要强忍着？”

“我想和小青峰一起射出来。小青峰不是说我们一起高潮的时候是最爽的吗？我要和你一起！”

“黄濑，你叫我如何不爱你。”青峰附身亲吻黄濑的额头、黄濑的唇、黄濑的脖子、黄濑的胸……下身更是为了能让黄濑和自己快点解脱更加卖力，黄濑自然也扭动着自己的小蛮腰配合着青峰抽插的动作。青峰从未有过和任何人如此契合，而黄濑的第一次就给了这么合适自己的人。

“很开心。”黄濑灿烂地对着青峰笑着，“和小青峰一起高潮是世界上最幸福的事！”

“傻黄毛。”青峰用双手抚住了黄濑的脸颊，“遇到你，是我青峰大辉毕生的福气。以后不许胡思乱想，你要记住，我依赖你的程度不比你依赖我的程度低。只是我并不会轻易让你发现，因为最开始是我追的你，所以我怕你会离开我。我只是装着好像对你没有追你时那么热烈，那只是我怕你会厌烦我，怕你会因为无聊而离开我。”欺负紧紧地抱住黄濑，将黄濑的头埋进自己的胸膛，湿湿的汗沾在了黄濑脸上，让黄濑十分满足。面前这个霸道总裁是多少人的梦中情人，可是最后只属于自己一个人，只爱自己一个人。“黄濑，我爱你，爱你爱到骨子里，爱你爱到疯狂。黄濑，以后不要再胡思乱想，求你。我青峰大辉真的不能失去你黄濑凉太，真的不能。”

“我也离不开小青峰你啊。”黄濑抱紧了青峰，“因为小青峰好长时间都对我不冷不热的，所以我真的不安。我怕小青峰不要我了，我真的不知道如果没有了小青峰我该怎么活下去。小青峰以后这种事情要跟我说清楚啊，我不要当失宠的妃子似的，小青峰对我都不闻不问的。而且，小青峰知道一个多月不和你做，我是有多难受吗？就怪小青峰那么色，弄得我也每天都想要和小青峰做爱。诶诶诶！！！小青峰你怎么又硬了？”

“还不是你！”青峰推到了黄濑，“都是因为你勾引我，知道吗？这世上我能对着做爱做不够的人就只有你这个小妖精了。”

“小青峰是大色峰！！！”黄濑把埋进青峰的胸膛，接受着青峰新一轮的疯狂索要。

……

直到青峰射了五次，黄濑射了六次，两人才疲惫不堪却仍有些不舍地停了下来。

“喂，黄濑，起来去把里面洗干净。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的唇瓣，温柔道。

“好累的，明天再洗好不好？”黄濑眨了眨眼睛，想用美人计逃过这关。

“我抱你去好了，你睡吧。”青峰无奈地起身公主抱起了黄濑，每次完事后黄濑总是和自己撒娇说明天再洗，而青峰每次也总是宠溺地抱着黄濑去卫生间仔细清理干净黄濑后庭的异物。即使青峰也消耗了大量地体力，青峰仍旧会乐此不疲地帮黄濑清理干净。毕竟黄濑作为受方比自己承受了更多，自己不能让黄濑因为和自己做爱而伤害到了身体。

清理完，青峰疲惫不堪地抱着黄濑躺到了床上。黄濑仿佛知道是青峰一般，努力地往青峰怀里钻。待到黄濑找到了一个合适又温暖的地方，便乖乖地趴在青峰身上，嘴角满意般的上扬了一个弧度。青峰自然也会抱紧这个已经占据自己生活的全部部分的金发男子，对于他，自己只有满满的爱意来表达，也只舍得拿自己最炙热的爱来待他。

再也不会有一个男人，或是说一个人，让自己心动到宁愿让心跳疯狂到心力衰竭，再也不会有这样一个男人了。


End file.
